


Vines

by Amortentia_Zarry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, poem, sensual, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amortentia_Zarry/pseuds/Amortentia_Zarry
Summary: Basically a sex poem about Sterek.





	Vines

**Author's Note:**

> At least it's not something sad.

Thudding  
Beating  
Escalating sound

The words  
That slip from  
Your tongue  
Make my heart pound

Suffocating kiss  
Stealing breath  
From in-between  
Lips

Necks like twine  
Running  
Fingers  
Over spines

Confess to me  
Now  
Who you are  
Without sound

Say the things  
That you fear  
As we touch  
And we  
Tear

Place your brow  
On my brow  
Push in slow  
Play it low

You are yours  
And I am mine  
But for tonight  
We are vines

Tangled up  
Intertwined  
You taste sweet  
An aged wine

eyes  
clamped shut  
Stars  
beneath lids  
As we both  
reach our peak

release  
In you  
lies my feast

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or whatever.
> 
> Tumblr: https://amortentia-zarry.tumblr.com


End file.
